rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry
Larry, often nicknamed Fatty, Fattiah, or Larriah, is Dave's best friend and the secondary antagonist of the series. Bio Larry seems to be more retarded than Dave, but some of their mischevious plans are his own idea. Just like Dave, Larry often gets up to no good and eventually gets himself into trouble. Larry loves eating junk food and thinking up evil plans with Dave. Another one of his favorite activities is to stalk Lilim online. Larry also agrees with Dave that the Norfolk Southern Railroad is useless and needs to go out of business, while CSX is superior. Whenever Dave makes up schemes involving more than two engines, Larry is always second in charge. He hates when others call him "Fatty", "Fattiah", or "Larriah". In Right of Way, he tried to help Dave scrap Nicholas, but was kicked out of the yard. In Edwards vs. Amtrak, he tried to prosecute Lily along with Dave, Lilie, Jordan and CSX Ben, but was unsuccessful. In April Fools Day, Nicholas tricked him into believing that there was free ice cream in the river, only to take the bait and crash. Later in Troublesome Cars, he visited Canada with Stewart and Dave to rescue Lilie, only to be crashed into by a runaway Jordan. In The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying, he and Dave played a trick on Zach, but were soon dealt with. Later he and Dave had to pull a low priority train when they had to stop at a red signal. Cure Dream teased them and later overtook them once the line was clear. In the Thanksgiving Special, he and Dave stole the reefers full of Thanksgiving food, but were chased down by Nicholas, Dakota, Will, Ryusei, Lily, Marie, Josiah, and Benjamin. Later while chasing them, Dave and Larry crashed into Nicky and Dennis in the yard. In Difficult Planning, he was trying to stalk Lilim, only to be crashed into by a runaway Mordecai and Rigby! His voice is VoiceForge Wiseguy. Basis Larry is a CSX GE AC6000CW with the number 657. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans (cameo) * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time (mentioned) * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake Shorts * Overslept * Lily vs. Lilie (mentioned) * April Fools Day * Troublesome Cars * Dave Screws Up Twice * Red Signal (does not speak) * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave * Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck * Trouble with Barbecue Sauce (cameo) * Will's Revenge on Adam (does not speak) * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky * Nicholas' Revenge on Josh (mentioned) * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Dora and Mike's Misadventure (cameo) Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special Trivia * He is named after Larry from the creator's Dave and Larry GoAnimate series. He could also be named after Larry the Cucumber from VeggieTales. * He could also possibly be named after the Blaxland Ridge Railroad character of the same name. * He is likely the most retarded character in the series. * He also appears in Tales on Springfield Railroad as CN/GTW SD40-2 #5930, Rails of the Mojave as BNSF C44-9W #4893, Rails of Sherman Hill as CSX C40-8W #6577 (loosely based on his ROHV number), and Tales of NS as CSX SD80MAC #4591/NS #7218). * He shares the same number as Cure Dream from TOSR. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Antagonists Category:GE Locomotives Category:CSX Category:Widecabs Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters with nicknames Category:Partners of other characters Category:Characters based off railfan catches Category:Stalkers Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Characters that were involved in wrecks Category:Youtube users Category:Tales of NS characters Category:Blaxland Ridge Railroad characters Category:Dajara521's Trainz characters Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:Rails of Sherman Hill characters Category:GoAnimate characters Category:Tales on the SP characters Category:Rails of Meadow Hill characters Category:Full Bucketniers characters Category:There Goes A Train characters Category:Junk food thieves Category:UTTP members Category:AC traction locomotives